It's Raining on Prom Night
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Jimmy has never had luck with prom and this year is no exception....or is it? JimAsh oneshot


IT'S RAINING ON PROM NIGHT

Ashley pinned her last curl up and looked into the mirror. Smiling approvingly at her reflection, she grabbed her purse and shawl and skipped down the stairs.

Her mom and Jeff were in the living room, fusing over Toby, Emma, Manny and Liberty...none of whom had a date for the semi-formal, but agreed to go as a group. Emma had recently broken up with Sean, Manny's fling with Damien was just that...a fling, and Liberty was still reeling from JT's death.

Toby grinned wickedly as he pulled the girls as close to him as possible, for yet another picture. He had reveled for weeks now that he'd be the only guy at prom with three dates...even if the girls didn't quite see it that way.

"Ashley wait", Kate called out, just as her daughter got to the door. Ashley turned reluctantly….she knew by the looks on Toby, Manny, Emma and Liberty's faces, what was next.

"Smile", Jeff bellowed as he brought the camera up. Ashley discretely rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She posed as both her mother and step-father snapped their dueling cameras.

"It's worse than the paparazzi", Toby grumbled under his breath, making Ashley giggle slightly.

"Okay, enough. I've gotta go pick up Jimmy", she stated almost pleadingly, covering her eyes with her hands when the light of the flashes was almost too much to bear.

"Okay, okay", Kate relented and smiled, placing a small peck on Ashley's cheek. "Have a great time sweetheart".

Ashley stepped out of the house and sighed excitedly...that's exactly what she intended to do.

--------------

Jimmy groaned as he dug blindly into his dark closet for the mate to his only pair of black dress shoes. He really didn't have a great need for a whole closet full of shoes and usually switched between his white leather gym shoes and his blue canvass slip-ons...but today that just wouldn't cut it.

He stretched as far as he could, until his shoulder started to kink up. Jimmy leaned back and tried to rub the achy knot away. When the pressure in his shoulder subsided he resumed his fishing, this time wedging himself as far into the closet as he could. He reached again and his fingers brushed against something leather just as he heard the doorbell ring. Determined to be presentable for Ashley, Jimmy leaned even farther bracing his right hand against the door frame so he wouldn't topple from his chair...and snatched the shoe up. He tossed the shoes onto his lap, along with his sport coat, and triumphantly headed for the living room.

Jimmy gasped in awe as he opened the door, to find Ashley looking as stunning as ever. "Ash, you look amazing", he sighed and smiled, softly taking her hand in his.

"So do you", she replied, leaning down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Jimmy looked her up and down again and sensed something was off. "I thought you said your dress was blue?", he questioned, as his eyes focused on her dress and his brain registered the color, causing him to suddenly feel self-conscious.

"It is", she chuckled, swaying her hips a little...making the sparkley aqua fabric flutter around her ankles. Ashley noticed the look of confustion on Jimmy's face as he stared at the midnight hued dress shirt he was wearing.

"That shirt's fine, we compliment each other perfectly", Ashley assured with a gentle caress of his cheek. Jimmy gave a slight disheartened shrug and Ashley smiled at him. "Jimmy, we don't have to completely match...", she added, pushing the contents of his lap over slightly so she could sit, but what she saw when she did that, made her giggle out loud. "...but, your shoes probably should".

Jimmy looked down at his lap as sighed heavily when he noticed one black shoe and one brown. "These stupid shoes were buried in my closet. I tried to get...".

Ashley interrupted Jimmy with a kiss to the lips. "Don't worry, I'll go get it", she stated, heading for his room. He followed closely and watched as Ashley crouched down in his closet, reached around the small chest and quickly retrieved the correct shoe. What had taken Jimmy ten minutes to accomplish and without the desired result...took Ashley all of three seconds. Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh, forcing a small smile onto his face as he accepted the shoe. "Thanks", he mumbled, and quickly finished getting ready.

-----------------

The slight mist that was falling when the couple left Jimmy's house had developed into a steady drizzle by the time the couple arrived at the chic French restaurant they were both eager to try. Ashley gave Jimmy the detailed story of the week she, her dad, and Chris spent in Paris.

"I heard this place got five stars from the local newspapers and a front page write-up in Culinary magazine", Ashley beamed as she pulled the handle on the large oak door and held it open for Jimmy.

"My parents said the food here was delicious", Jimmy added, smiling excitedly at Ashley.

The restaurant was bustling. Ashley took the five steps up to the pulpit, where the maitre de was regally standing. "Brooks, party for two", she declared grandly, glancing over her shoulder at Jimmy.

The man at the tall desk looked down at his book, then between Jimmy and Ashley. "Excuse me one moment please", he stated nervously, holding his finger up and quickly leaving his station.

"What going on?", Jimmy asked as Ashley walked back over to him.

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not really sure", she answered as they watched the maitre de talk to a short man in a tuxedo.

The men whispered back and forth to one another, the tall man gestured to a set of stairs. Jimmy immediately took note and leaned back in his chair. "It's probably because of me", he mumbled discretely under his breath. Ashley was just close enough to hear what Jimmy said and it caused her heart to clench just a little for him.

The maitre de quickly returned to his station and promptly seated the other waiting couples, while the manager walked over to Jimmy and Ashley. "I'm sorry for the inconvience, but there's a slight problem with your table ", he apologized sincerely, but forced the smile.

"Problem?", Jimmy snipped.

"Yes sir...you see our main floor dining room is closed due to a private party, so we had you seated up in our mezzanine level...", the manager explained as he glanced over his shoulder at the stairs and nervously cleared his throat before continuing. "...but since we were unaware of the accommodations you'd be needing...", he trailed off.

Jimmy sighed, the one thing he didn't think he'd have to mention when making dinner reservations. His parents had mentioned the place was more than amiable...the restroom were accessible, there were ramps at the entrance and down to the main dining area, and the dining rooms had all tables, no booths...so it should have been simple, right?.

The manager flashed a sympathetic smile in their direction. "We should have a table available shortly, if you don't mind waiting", he offered, motioning to the smokey bar section behind him.

Ashley wrinkled her nose at the thought of walking into prom smelling like a chimney. "That's okay, we'll come back another time", she told the manager, then turned and smiled at Jimmy before heading toward the door.

Jimmy quickly pulled in front of Ashley, causing her to stop and flashed her an incredulous look. "Ashley?..".

"We'll come back, Jimmy", she assured him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulders.

"But you've been dying to try this place since it opened", Jimmy stated. "All you talked about in the car was how you couldn't wait to taste their creme brulee", he added disappointedly.

Ashley smiled widened and she cupped his cheek. "Jimmy, we could go to the Dot for burgers and fries and I'd be happy", she replied certainly.

Jimmy scowled. "I am not taking you out for burgers on prom night", he protested fiercely.

"Well, then what about Antonio's, it's right around the corner?", she offered once they were outside.

Jimmy frowned and shrugged. "Do you really want to risk getting spaghetti sauce on your dress?", he asked conceredly as he looked her up and down.

Ashley planted a long lingering kiss on Jimmy's lips and pressed her forehead against his. "If it means I get to have a nice romantic dinner with my boyfriend...then yes, I'll take my chances", she replied certainly, capturing his lips again for emphasis.

------------------

Dinner was simple and quick and the couple made it to prom in less than an hour. The rain was falling pretty steadily when they arrived at the school. Jimmy watched the parade of cars line up in front of the school, while Ashley went to the trunk to retrieve his chair. Ashley noticed his sullen look and matched his gaze, immediately misinterpreting the meaning. "I'm sorry, I probably should have dropped you off in front of the school", she apologized.

"No Ash, this is fine", Jimmy replied disheatened, quickly transferring and situating himself in his chair. "It's emabarrassing enough being the only guy who's girlfriend has to drive _him _to prom".

Ashley rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "That's not true Jimmy. Didn't Sean and Peter have their licenses suspended for that street race accident? I'm sure their dates had to drive them", she pointed out, walking as close to Jimmy as she could get so they both had coverage under the umbrella she was holding. "And I know for a fact that Paige would never pull up to prom in that green olive that Spinner drives, so she probably drove...".

Ashley trailed off when Jimmy looked up at her. He knew she meant well, but it still didn't make him feel any better. She flashed him a sweet smile and lovingly rubbed his back as they headed across the parking lot. Ashley's gaze lingered on Jimmy for a few more seconds, before returning her attention ahead...just in time to gently nudge Jimmy to the right, but not quite fast enough to miss the puddle herself.

Jimmy caught her arm as she swayed slightly and steadied her. "Spared by the pasta sauce, but not by the puddle", she chuckled as she stepped out of the small pothole she was standing in, lightly kicking the water from her strappy heels.

Jimmy looked at the water mark that was slowly creeping up the hem of her dress and sighed. "It's ruined", he groaned curtly. In his mind, not just referring to Ashley's dress.

Ashley shrugged indifferently. "It's just a little water...it'll dry", she reassured Jimmy as they entered the school. "Now lets go have some fun".

Jimmy nodded and pulled the two tickets out of his pocket, handing them to Darcy, who was in charge of admission. "The gym looks amazing", Ashley squealed as she looked around the sparkling room...the prom comittee had definitely out done themselves.

"Ash, Jimmy...over here", Spinner called out from his place at the table he had claimed.

Jimmy pulled up into the space Spinner made for him and Ashley ran over to give Paige a hug. "Hun you look gorgeous", Paige squealed as they broke apart. "As do you James", she complimented, giving Jimmy a small peck on the cheek. "Now lets go dance", she demanded, pulling Ashley by the arm without giving her a chance to reply.

"So man, how was the fancy French dinner?", Spinner asked with a wink.

"It wasn't", Jimmy answered bitterly, but immediately softened with more of a dejected tone. "We ended up at Antonio's".

"Dude, you're lucky. Paige made me try this Indian place. I mean, the food was great, but everything was so freakin' hot...my tongue is still burning", he gasped and took a long gulp of his drink. "...and we got the mild stuff".

Jimmy smiled genuinely for the second time that night...the first being when he opened his front door to see his beautiful girlfriend standing before him. That smile stayed on his face until the music changed from fast to slow and couples migrated to the dance floor. Jimmy watched as Ashley whispered something into Paige's ear and slowly snaked her way out of the crowd and over to the refreshment table.

Spinner attention was peaked as Paige beckoned him with a seductive finger. Jimmy glanced back over to Ashley, she was waiting for their drinks, swaying ever so slightly in time with the couples on the dance floor. As if she could sense his gaze, Ashley looked directly over at Jimmy, offering him a slight waive and a sweet smile.

Jimmy felt his chest constrict and his jaw tighten as his frustration grew. He blew out a heavy sigh to try to clam himself when an idea immediately came to mind. "Hey Spin", he called out, just as Spinner stepped on the dance floor. Spinner turned around and quickly walked back to the table. Jimmy waived his hand for Spinner to come down to his level. "I need you to do me a favor, man".

----------------------

The night was young, and the partying was going at full force. Jimmy grinned in ammusement as he watched Toby try to dance with his Ashley, who was a good eight inches taller than him...and that was without heels. He laughed, noting this was their third dance of the night and Toby had finally mastered how to hold his head away from his sister's chest, which was directly at eye level and avoid the very awkward situation it had created earlier.

As soon as the song was over, Ashley was headed over to the table, when she was intercepted by Spinner. "Hey Ash, wanna dance?", he asked holding his hand out for Ashley.

"Spin, we've already danced three times", she chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah but Paige is over there in a huge debate with Heather Sinclair about the subtle, but apparently distinguishable differences between magenta and fuchsia", he groaned, motioning over to the small group next to the buffet table.

Ashley looked from Jimmy to Spinner and back again. "Go Ash", Jimmy urged. Ashley opened her mouth to protest, but Jimmy nodded pointedly when the music changed and smiled at her. Ashley returned the gesture with a small smile of her own and reluctantly took hold of Spinner's hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

"I'm on to him, ya know", she stated, just as Spinner took hold and swayed her back and forth.

Spinner smirked and nodded. "I knew it wouldn't take you long", he chuckled, but it trailed off. Ashley blew out an annoyed sigh.

"You know how much he wishes it was him up here, don't you?", Spinner questioned, his voice cracking a little. Ashley nodded slowly and subtly glanced in Jimmy's direction.

Spinner noticed Ashley's lower lip begin to quiver slightly and his stomach began to knot with feelings of guilt, compassion and understanding. He pulled her a little closer and rubbed a soft, comforting pattern on her back. Ashley choked back a sniffle and Spinner sighed softly, resting his head against hers. He slowly inched toward the middle of the floor, just out of Jimmy's view, in case Ashley's eyes betrayed her and the few tears she was trying to hold back, fell...they did.

------------------

Ashley honored Jimmy's silent request and stayed on the dance floor for twenty more minutes, until the DJ announced he was taking a break and the dancing would resume shortly. "You have fun?", Jimmy asked, as she pulled out the chair next to him, and sunk down onto the seat.

Ashley shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. Jimmy could tell she was upset. "Did Spinner fold?", he quipped nervously, running his hands over his lap and leaning forward to try to stretch the tension that was starting to form in his back.

"No, I figured it out", Ashley sighed. "I didn't think anything of Toby or Spin asking me. And I thought it was kind of sweet, in a slightly creepy way, when Danny and then Derek asked me. But, then when Sean asked me...oh, and Peter...", she explained, trailing off at the end.

Jimmy frowned and looked down at the floor. "So how much did you have to pay them all to dance with me?", Ashley snipped, but immediately regretted it when Jimmy looked up at her.

Stunned, Jimmy whispered, "Ash, are you serious?", and took hold of her hand. He thought for a second and his lip curved up slightly. "For a chance to dance with the most beautiful girl at Degrassi...they were willing to pay me", Jimmy chuckled lightly.

Their eyes briefly met. "I just wanted you to have a nice time, Ash", he added sincerely, caressing her hand in his.

Ashley pulled her hand from his. "I know that...", she replied pleadingly. "...but did you really think I'd have have a better time being forced into the arms of a dozen different guys, when I could be with my boyfriend...".

"Who can't dance?", Jimmy interrupted bitterly.

"So?", Ashley spat.

"So? Ashley this is prom...that's what you do at prom, you dance", he answered roughly.

"Jimmy, when are you gonna realize that it doesn't matter to me", she firmly assured him.

Jimmy sat back in his chair and shook his head. "I just wanted to give you the perfect prom night, fancy dinner..._dancing_", he sighed quietly.

Feeling more than guilty, Ashley stood quickly and hugged Jimmy tight. "This is the perfect prom night", she asssured him, breaking their hold to look deep into his eyes. Jimmy shot her an incredulous smirk as she sat back down, then looked at her feet and patted his lap.

Ashley smiled and eagerly laid her feet on Jimmy's lap. "Perfect, eh?", he asked curiously, quickly unstrapping her shoes and sliding them off. Ashley let out a relieved sigh when his warm hands began to massage her sore feet.

"Well, you have to admit...it could've been worse", she giggled. Jimmy looked at her quizzically. So, Ashley decided to refresh his memory. "At least my best friend didn't show up drunk and make a complete ass of herself", she stated and Jimmy immediately remembered what happened with Terri at their grade eight dance.

"And there is a benefit to not being able to dance...", Jimmy announced amusedly. Ashley cautiously bit her lower lip and waited for him to continue. "...no chance of me splitting my pants open", he quipped, and they both burst out in laughter.

"Oh, and thank God I don't look like the luau queen in mourning...complete with black grass skirt and leather combat boots", Ashley quipped, shuttering at the thought.

Jimmy grin grew wider. "I'm not wearing a dress...that's a plus", he joked and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No fire alarms_...yet__",_ she added, with a light hint of seriousness in her voice.

"And we were spared from the humiliation of arriving pn the special bus", Jimmy gasped, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

Ashley took her feet off of Jimmy lap and pulled him toward her. "I'm just glad I didn't have to force you to come with me", she teased, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Ellie told you", Jimmy stated questionably as his cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Yeah, how she and Marco had to beg and plead for weeks, then how they had to practically pull you by your ear to get you here", Ashley said, referring to what she had been told about last years prom. "And how you sat, sulking in the corner all night".

Jimmy shrugged helplessly. "Paige and Ellie didn't have anyone, so Dylan took Paige and Marco took Ellie...I didn't want to be the literal third wheel", he replied, glancing down at his chair.

Ashley slipped behind Jimmy and wrapped her arms around him. "Well this year, you're nobody's third wheel or second best...", she whispered in his ear. "...you're my one and only, and I love you".

Jimmy closed his eyes and leaned back into Ashley embrace. "Now, the night is still young...I'm sure we can find something fun to do here", she offered, straightening up and looking around.

"That doesn't require dancing", Jimmy wittily remarked, looking up over his shoulder at Ashley.

Ashley smiled and squeezed his shoulders. "Or shoes", she sneered, kicking her painful heels under the table for emphasis.

"We didn't get our picture taken yet", Ashley exclaimed, excitedly leading Jimmy over to the photographer.

"Which package?", the photographer asked, pointing to the sign next to the camera.

"The biggest one", Jimmy answered happily.

"That's package A, two poses", he answered, positioning Jimmy in the middle of the backdrop and guiding Ashley behind him.

The first shot was adorable and easy compared with trying to find an appropriate second pose. The photographer had Ashley lean behind Jimmy, but that didn't look right, he tried her kneeling next him, but that looked even worse. He was used to the two standing poses, the first with the girls back to the guys chest and the second with the couple facing one another.

"How's this?", Ashley asked, resolving the issue by taking a seat on Jimmy's lap. She draped her left arm over his shoulders, Jimmy's right, wrapped around Ashley's tiny waist. His left arm sat in Ashley's lap, with her right one laid on top. Ashley descretly tucked her bare feet behind the visible wheel of Jimmy's chair, hoping it would also hide the slight water mark that remained at the hem of her dress from the eariler puddle incident.

The phtotgrapher looked at the couple through the camera lens and smiled..."Perfect".

--------------------

See what happens when I take a few weeks off...geez, that was long. You can blame it all on my sister(#2), she's a junior and going to her first prom in a few weeks so she requested a sweet, fluffy JimAsh prom fic(she's almost as crazy about JimAsh as me)...this is for you M. The title was taken from a song of the same name on the Grease soundtrack, just borrowing it.

I had every intention of posting this two weeks ago(on my b-day, the 14th), but the site was acting up and wouldn't let me download any documents. Then my other sis(#3) accidently deleated it from the computer when she was writing her english paper(she in 8th grade and stressing about graduation). So, I spent most of this lovely Friday night, retyping and editing while I soaked my poor raw, ravaged wittle twinkle toes(I'm a dance major and all I have to say is...company rehearsals are a bitch).

I've missed writing about my sweet JimAsh and hearing from all of you. So, I hope this was worth the wait and I especially hope you enjoyed it.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
